


New Year's Mistakes

by kowaicult



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Frank, Bratting, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaicult/pseuds/kowaicult
Summary: In which Frank is a slippery little bastard and Gerard has to punish him for it
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 46





	New Year's Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for any ship besides ryden so this was fun! Like always, this was written all at once and posted without editing because ADHD I guess.

Frank quietly pushed the food around on his plate. He had been pouty since Gerard told him they wouldn’t be attending any parties this New Year’s Eve. Frank understood why- they had to make a 5am flight, after all. But still, it was no fun knowing that his friends were having a blast without him. Gerard watched as Frank picked at his food for a few minutes before clearing his throat. Frank glanced up to see a smirk on his boyfriend’s face and couldn’t help but give Gerard his own smile, albeit half-heartedly.

“Frankie… I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Frank perked up with intrigue and excitement, “What is it, Gee?”

Gerard smiled and made his way to the kitchen. 

“I know you’re disappointed that you can’t go out tonight,” he said as he rummaged through the fridge, “so I got you a special treat,”

Gerard emerged from the very back of the refrigerator with a bottle of champagne for Frank and a diet Coke for himself. Frank jumped up from the table and ran to hug the older man.

“Thank yoouuu! You’re the best ever.”

“Don’t I know it,” Gerard laughed, “let’s pour you a glass and go watch a movie.” 

* * *

Because Gerard doesn’t drink, Frank rarely does anymore. He didn’t think anything of this until after he finished his first flute. Either this was some really good champagne, or fuck, had his tolerance went down in the past 2 years. Feeling pleasantly buzzed, he got up from the couch and refilled his glass in the kitchen. Gerard peered at him with an amused expression as Frank plopped back down on his side of the couch.

“How you feelin’, baby?”

“Just peachy,” Frank giggled before taking another sip. Gerard playfully rolled his eyes and fixed his attention back onto the movie. 

By the time Frank had finished his second flute of champagne, he was really feeling the effects of the alcohol. Thoughts swam around his head that he knew he wouldn’t be able to put into words in this state. He was feeling great, and what could be better than 2 glasses of champagne? 3 glasses of champagne. As he rose to refill his flute, he felt his boyfriend grab him by the wrist.

“Where are you goin’?”

“To the kitchen.”

“What for?”

“A drink.”

“What kind of drink?”

Frank’s eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the question, “I want to say champagne but I feel like that’s the wrong answer.”

“You would be correct,” Gerard chuckled, “go get yourself a glass of water, baby.”

Frank made his way to the kitchen and filled a plastic cup with ice. Right as he was about to fill it with water, he paused. A smile spread across his face and he went through with his diabolical idea and filled his cup with champagne instead. He carefully padded towards the couch, hoping that the sound of the bubbles in his cup didn’t give him away. He smugly sat on the couch with Gerard, who seemed fully engrossed in the movie. 

After finishing about half of the cup, Frank decided he would top it off once more before he really did get some water. As he stood though, Gerard took his cup and had a sip. Whether he was just thirsty or had caught on to his game, Frank didn’t know. But he was busted. Gerard nodded slowly, set the cup on a nearby coaster, and paused the movie.

“Come here, babe,” Gerard patted his lap. Frank nervously sat in his lover’s lap and buried his face in Gerard’s neck.

“Frankie. Did you put champagne in a cup with ice to make me think you got water?”

Frank cringed at how unfair Gerard was being. He already knew the answer to that question, he just wanted to make Frank say it.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Sweet boy, I didn’t tell you to get water to ruin your fun. You just haven’t drank in quite some time and I don’t want you feeling hungover in the morning when we have to catch a flight. It was for your own good and you disregarded it. Didn’t you?”

Frank’s head was still down as he answered, “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“Over my knee.”

Frank wanted to argue about it, but he knew that would result in the older putting him there himself, which would only make the spanking worse. Frank positions himself over Gerard’s lap and takes a deep breath. Gerard tugs the submissive’s pants down to his knees, leaving his underwear in place. He rubbed Frank’s ass for a moment to help the younger relax. Once he was ready, Gerard began raining firm smacks onto Frank’s behind. Frank tried his best to stay still for his dominant, but he couldn’t help squirming on occasion. Gerard gradually began to spank harder and faster until Frank could no longer control the gasps and whines escaping his lips after each strike. 

Gerard stopped and allowed Frank to stand up. Gerard moved him in between his legs and held onto his hips. Frank kept his head down and hands by his sides, fighting the urge to fidget.

“Look at me, Frankie,” Gerard spoke firmly.

Frank forced his eyes to meet Gerard’s and cringed at the stern look on his face.

“Listen to me, I will not repeat myself. You’re going to go upstairs, get naked, and wait on the bed for round 2. You understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now go.”

Frank scrambled to pull up his pants and get out of the dominant’s line of sight. Once in the bedroom, Frank quickly took off his clothes and folded them just how Gerard likes. He stole a quick glance in the mirror to inspect the damage done to his backside. His ass was bright pink and covered in hand marks, despite the thin protective layer of cloth that his underwear provided. He quickly rubbed in an attempt to lessen the sting before laying on his stomach on the bed. He rested his head on a pillow and took deep breaths. The anticipation began as soon as he relaxed into the mattress. Gerard could come in at any minute, but he might leave Frank waiting forever. Franked feared what his dom might do to him. The possibilities seemed endless, and each thought in Frank’s head was worse than the other. More than anything though, Frank felt embarrassed. What was he thinking? That was so stupid and immature. Of course he should’ve listened to Gerard, why wouldn’t he? Frank was in such a submissive mindset that the idea of intentionally disobeying Gerard was unfathomable to him, yet he had done it just minutes earlier.

The door clicked shut and cut off the stream of negative thoughts running through the younger man’s head. He heard Gerard walk towards the closet and open it up, rummaging through it to find what he was looking for. Gerard approached the bed where Frank layed, but remained silent. Frank didn’t dare move a muscle, sure that he was under the watchful gaze of his disciplinarian. 

“Frankie, ass up, keep your shoulders on the bed.”

Frank adjusted himself so that his knees were under his hips, but his hands stayed stretched out in front of him. His legs were trembling in anticipation of his punishment.

“Good boy. Now, I’ve got the paddle here, and you’re going to get 50. Count it, if you mess up we start over.”

Frank heard the swish of the wooden paddle through the air before he felt the burn of the impact. He gasped and buried his face into the pillow.

“One, Sir.”

Gerard inspected the marks left by the fist strike on Frank’s already colorful bottom. He spanked him again and watched as color blossomed in the place that the paddle struck. Frank continued to count, straining to stay in place. The paddle was quickly awakening the dull ache that Gerard’s hand had left in Frank’s ass, and Frank was struggling to maintain composure. After only 10, Gerard noticed that Frank’s voice was beginning to crack. After 15, Frank’s shoulders heaved as he sobbed into the pillow he was clutching. Gerard struck once more and was met with silence from his partner.

“What’s the count, Frankie?”

“I-I… I don’t know! I’m so sorry, Daddy I won’t do it ever again please don’t start over! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Frank cried out. Gerard Contemplated his next move for a moment. Frank was still a little tipsy and he didn’t want to truly hurt him. Plus, Frank’s flight tomorrow morning was already going to be a hell of a long one, sitting on what’s sure to be a bruised ass.

“Breathe, Frank. Listen. You can choose. I can start over now, or you can write lines for me on the plane. Which one?”

“Lines, please,” Frank exclaimed, “thank you, Sir! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, baby. You don’t have to count anymore, I know it’s hard to concentrate. Let’s finish this up.”

Frank nodded into his pillow and braced himself. Gerard started spanking again, leaving Frank to gasp and cry out after every other hit. He felt bad for his little brat, and decided to hurry up. Gerard dished out the next 20 licks with less force, but much quicker than the others. He knew it was creating an overwhelming sting in his sub’s ass, but it would soon be over.

“Last three, babe. What are we not going to do anymore?”

“Not gonna be sneaky anymore, Sir,” Frank sniffled.

“You always listen to Daddy, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Gerard nodded once and prepared for the last three strikes. Frank mentally prepared himself, knowing that the last three were always the worst.The paddle came down on Frank’s abused bottom, causing him to almost keel over. Gerard gave him a moment to catch his breath before delivering the second blow. A strangled scream erupted from Frank’s throat before he could stop it. The dom rubbed a hand over Frank’s ass, the heat radiating off of the reddened flesh. He pulled away and landed the paddle onto the sub one last time before quickly dropping it and rushing to take care of his baby.

Gerard shushed and cooed over Frank as he helped him lay comfortably on the bed. He replaced Frank’s pillow that was wet with tears with a new, fluffy one before running downstairs. He returned a few moments later with an ice pack wrapped in kitchen towels. Frank winced at the touch at first, but soon relaxed into it as the ice relieved the heat and sting in his bottom. Gerard whispered praises and used his free hand to gently play with his lover’s hair. He left again for the bathroom, coming back with a bottle of lotion. He gently rubbed the lavender scented moisturizer into Frank’s behind until he heard contented sighs coming from the younger man. Gerard smiled and pulled out some boxers and an old t-shirt of his for Frank to wear for the night. The two cuddled in bed, Frank’s head resting on Gerard’s chest. As they dozed off, Gerard asked in a deep, sleepy voice,

“Happy new year, baby. What’s your resolution?”

Frank chuckled and nuzzled into Gerard’s side, “No spankings for the whole year.”

Gerard couldn’t help but laugh, “Good luck with that one, Frankie.”


End file.
